Romeo and Juliet
by KCitharaAzn16
Summary: Travis walks in on Katie watching Romeo and Juliet! What happens? Travis turns... sensitive? I OWN NOTHING! TRATIE!


AND DUN DUN DUNNN! Hi guys! This is one of my fail attempts at a Tratie fic. It was so much better when I imagined it in my head. *Sigh* ANYWAYS! Here it goes!

Disclaimer: I dont own PJO, Romeo and Juliet, Chocolate, or Kettle Corn!

* * *

><p>"Um, Katie?" A bright sunny morning, perfect for gardening and Travis walks in to see a sniffling Katie on their couch watching a movie.<p>

"What?" Katie turned around and faced Travis with puffy eyes, and bits of chocolate on her chin and lips. It took all of Travis' willpower to not laugh. Sadly, a little giggle came out, and he received a death glare.

"Why in the world are you watching this crap?" Travis plopped down on the couch and grabbed the old CD cover. He flipped it over and read the summary.

"When two children of two feuding families, Romeo Montague, and Juliet Capulet fall in love, chaos erupts, based on the famous Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare." He carefully read. "What kind of summary is this? It barely explains ANYTHING! Like, okay! Two families hate each other, and two kids fall in love. Sure no big deal, but _what_ happens? Like gods! People are really stu-"

A hand clamped over his mouth.

"Shut up." Katie sniffed. "This is not crap. This is a beautiful story of two people who love each other, and nothing will ever split them apart!" Katie sighed and stared back at the face of Olivia Hussey.

"Okay then... I'm going to Connor's." Travis got up and brushed his jeans. "We're going to watch the game. So... bye!" He made a dash for the door.

"Wait!" Katie grabbed the remote and pressed pause. She stood up and walked over to Travis who was standing by their apartment door.

"Yes?"

"Stay." She grabbed his hand and led him back to their tan leather couch. He sighed and reluctantly followed. Katie smiled and pressed play. The still figures of Leonard Whiting and Olivia Hussey started moving again. Travis groaned and sank deeper into the couch.

"Hey Travis, here comes the good part!" Katie jumped in her seat. Travis shifted in his seat and laid his head on her lap hoping to fall asleep, although, it wasn't exactly possible because Katie kept sniffling and poking Travis in the head.

On the screen, an interesting scene played and Travis looked up. He carefully watched the actors move around the screen. He turned and saw Katie staring intently at the screen. In the scene, the dude who was supposed to be Romeo was talking to some other dude. It was something about the Juliet chick and Romeo screamed in frustration or something like that. The other guy sighed as he left and Katie started to cry. Travis finished the last bit of chocolate and a sniffle was heard. _What the Hades?_ He felt something cold run down his cheek. He wiped his face and noticed his eyes were blurry. _Am I sick?_ Travis shrugged and turned back to the screen. He grabbed Katie's nearby bowl of kettle corn and munched on it.

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Juliet stabbed herself with Romeo's dagger and then lay limp on the ground. The screen went black and Katie sobbed.<p>

"That was so sad!" She exclaimed.

Travis looked up at Katie and sniffled as well. His eyes were red and puffy. "I KNOW!" He agreed. "I mean why couldn't he just check to see if she was alive or not? Instead of drinking that stupid poison!" He grabbed a tissue and blew his nose. "It was JUST SO SAD!" He sobbed.

"I know Travis, I know." Katie patted his head and got up. She opened up the DVD player and placed the disk back into the case. Placing the box into their small shelf, she grabbed another one. "Okay! Time for the Notebook!" She exclaimed and popped it into the DVD player.

Travis jumped up and let Katie sit down. She handed him the cover and he slowly read it. Tossing it back onto the couch he lay back on Katie's lap and waited for the movie to start.

After an hour or so, they popped in another movie. Then another, and another. Travis soon learned to love chick flicks.

* * *

><p>UGH FAIL! I HATE THE ENDING! BLURGGGGG! Anyways... was it good? Yes? No? Terrible? Horrifying? SHould be deleted? I should be hanged for the terrible work? Yea... I know. Yup, so please review! Nothing to harsh... But if you NEED to then I guess... Just now ill be using flames to make me some PINOY BARBEQUE! Oh yes and school starts next week so I wont be making any new stories for awhile... SORRY!<p>

~AzianDemigod16


End file.
